Sleepwalker
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Harry landet aus unerklärlichen Gründen immer wieder im Bett des Tränkemeisters, obwohl er abends in seinem Bett einschläft. Doch wieso? Slash HPSS


Huhu,

ja, ich weiß, fragt euch sicherlich alle, wo neue Chaps bleiben, aber naja...

irgendwann geht's bestimmt weiter! _lach_

Dies hier ist ein One-Shot, den ich Sonntag gelesen habe und absolut begeistert davon war... naja, hab mir ein Herz gefasst und die Autorin gefragt, ob ich ihn übersetzen dürfte... und tataaaa! Ich darf! Und jetzt ist er auch schon fertig..._schief grins_

So, hier einige Infos:

Autorin: julesmonster

Titel: Sleepwalker

Pairing: HP/SS

Zeit: Kurz vor Ende des 7. Schuljahres

Übersetzerin: silbernewolfsfrau (das bin ich, das bin ich!! _heftig wink_)

Jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß!

und bitte beachtet, es ist meine erste Übersetzung!

* * *

**Sleepwalker**

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er hierher gekommen war, oder wo er sich überhaupt befand. Was er wusste war, dass er nicht alleine war. Er lag in einem Bett, aber es war bequemer und größer als sein eigenes im Gryffindor Turm. Das Bett, in welches er sich eigentlich gestern Abend schlafen gelegt hatte.

Harry weigerte sich, seine Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst vor dem, was er sehen könnte. Aus Angst herauszufinden, in wessen Bett er gelandet war. Aus Angst davor, dass es die eine Person war, die es nicht sein durfte, es in seinen vielen Träumen dennoch immer war.

„Mr Potter!", rief eine kalte, seidige Stimme, forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Stellen Sie sich nicht schlafend. Ich weiß, dass Sie wach sind. Erklären Sie mir auf der Stelle, was Sie in meinen persönlichen Quartieren zu suchen haben!"

Harry stöhnte und barg sein Gesicht in dem flauschigen Kissen, auf dem er bis gerade eben noch geschlafen hatte. Er wollte das nicht. Er konnte nicht. Der Mann war ein kompletter und äußerster Bastard. Aber sein Unterbewusstsein schien anderer Meinung. Erst die Träume und nun das.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.", murmelte Harry in sein Kissen.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Potter.", forderte Snape. Widerstrebend gehorchte er. „Was meinen Sie damit, Sie wissen es nicht?"

„Ich meine, dass ich gestern in meinem eigenen Bett eingeschlafen, aber hier aufgewacht bin."

„Und Sie haben keine Erinnerung daran, wie Sie hierher gekommen sind?", fragte Snape skeptisch. Er beobachtete Harrys Gesicht gespannt und suchte nach einem Zeichen, dass der Junge log.

„Nein, Sir."

„Hm", grunzte Snape. „Wahrscheinlich ist das die Vorstellung von einem perfekten Streich einiger sonderbarer Gryffindors. Sie werden nun sofort aus meinem Bett verschwinden und in ihren Turm zurückkehren. Und Sie werden diese dumme Person, die diesen... Scherz... begangen hat, warnen, dass ich keinen Sinn für Humor habe und ich ihn unschädlich machen werde, sobald er auch nur daran denkt, diesen Streich zu wiederholen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Vollkommen, Sir.", sagte Harry, als er aus dem Bett sprang und zur Tür lief. „Es wird nicht wieder passieren."

--

Am nächsten Morgen jedoch, befand sich Harry wieder in dem Bett des mürrischen Tränkemeisters. Sobald er seine Augen öffnete, wurde er von tiefen Obsidian-Augen begrüßt, die von oben auf ihn herabstarrten.

„Oh Scheiße, nicht schon wieder.", murmelte er.

„Achten Sie auf Ihre Sprache.", korrigierte Snape automatisch. „Und ja, schon wieder. Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es, Sir.", sagte Harry. War es zuviel verlangt, auch nur eine Sache in seinem Leben haben zu wollen, die völlig normal war?

„Verschwinde, Potter!"

--

Nach einer Woche hatte Harry es aufgegeben, herausfinden zu wollen, wie er immer wieder in das Bett seines Lehrers kam. Er genoss es einfach nur, in den Armen des anderen Mannes aufzuwachen. Seit dem zweiten Morgen schien Harry immer vor dem Tränkemeister aufzuwachen, und er entdeckte etwas, was er die ersten beiden Male nicht bemerkt hatte. Snape mochte es, im Schlaf mit ihm zu schmusen. Er hielt den Gryffindor fest in seinen Armen, seine Brust an Harrys Rücken gepresst und ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen.

Dies war auch das erste Mal, wo er DAS fühlte. Eine sehr harte Errektion presste sich an seine Hüfte. Oh Gott, das fühlte sich wundervoll an. Harry fragte sich, wie es sein würde, diesen Schwanz zu berühren, zu schmecken, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, verflucht zu werden. Seine eigene Erregung erwachte bei den Bildern, die durch seinen Kopf schossen.

Sobald er bemerkte, dass Snape sich zu regen begann, tat Harry so, als würde er schlafen. Er war mittlerweile wirklich gut darin. Snape erschrak, als er erkannte, dass der Gryffindor einmal mehr in seinem Bett lag. Und er stöhnte, als er ein ziemlich hartnäckiges Problem bemerkte, dass sich gegen die Hüfte des Anderen presste. Harry hatte zuerst erwartet, dass Snape ihn einfach wegstoßen und ausschelten würde, weil er schon wieder in seinem Bett lag. Wenn er dies also, an diesem dritten Morgen, nicht tat, war Harry gelinde gesagt geschockt. Tatsächlich verbrachte Snape eigentlich ganze fünf Minuten damit, zu kuscheln und Harrys Haare und Gesicht zu streicheln, bevor er ihn wachrüttelte und sein Ohr piekte.(A/Ü: Ich weiß, es hört sich komisch an, aber ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie ich diesen Satz anders übersetzen sollte.) Harry glaubte gerne daran, dass Snape es mochte, ihn morgens in seinem Bett vorzufinden.

Als Snape schließlich begann, sie zu entwirren, wurde Harry klar, dass gleich ihr morgendliches Ritual beginnen würde. Das Ausschimpfen von allem was mit Harry und Gryffindor zu tun hatte.

„Mr Potter!". Harry tat so als würde er aufschrecken. „Das muss aufhören. Was ist, wenn Sie jemand hier findet? Ich könnte den Respekt all meiner Kollegen verlieren! Ganz zu schweigen von Albus. Zur Hölle, ich könnte meinen Job verlieren!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir.", sagte Harry traurig. „Ich gehe jede Nacht in mein eigenes Bett. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierher komme. Ich hab es heimlich überprüft und denke nicht, dass einer der Gryffindors einen Streich spielt."

„Ich werde Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen.", sagte Snape ernst. „Das kann nicht so weiter gehen. Ich werde die Zauber um meine Quartiere modifizieren und besondere Sicherheit um diese Räume herum errichten. Dies sollte dem, was auch immer es ist, ein Ende setzen."

„Ja, Sir.", seufzte Harry. Er wollte nicht wirklich damit aufhören, in Snapes Armen aufzuwachen, aber er wusste, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Mit einem weiteren resignierten Seufzer verließ er den Raum.

--

„Wie, in Merlins Namen, haben Sie das angestellt?", wollte Snape am nächsten Morgen wissen. „Sogar Albus hätte Schwierigkeiten gehabt, durch diese Zauber zu kommen! Ich weiß, dass Sie Voldemort besiegt haben, aber das ist einfach nur aufdringlich!"

Harry wollte bei dem frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck seines Professors lachen, ließ es aber klugerweise bleiben. „Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht, Sir! Ich schlafe in meinem eigenen Bett ein und wache hier auf. Ich erinnere mich nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin."

„Schön, schön.", murmelte Snape. Sie waren dies jetzt bereits zu oft durchgegangen. „Ich werde mir etwas überlegen. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen Sie zumindest etwas anständiges zum Schlafen zu tragen, okay?"

Harry sah hinunter auf die einfachen Baumwoll Pyjamahosen, die er trug. Sie waren vollkommen anständig, wenn auch ein bisschen zu groß. Sie rutschten immer ein wenig über seine Hüften. Aber er trug bereits mehr, als er zum Arbeiten in Tante Petunias Garten oder beim Schwimmen in dem Teich beim Fuchsbau tragen würde.

„Was ist falsch an dem, was ich trage?"

„Da ist kein... Oberteil... und die Hose...", stotterte Snape. „Finde einfach ein Paar anständige Pyjamas. Und jetzt raus!"

--

Harry vermisste das Gefühl von Snapes Armen um seine blanke Brust ziemlich. Er hatte die letzte Woche über ein altes T-Shirt zusammen mit seinen Schlaf-Hosen getragen. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht das, was Snape sich vorgestellt hatte, aber es war das Beste was Harry tun konnte. Er war die Dursleys nun Gott sei Dank los, aber er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht die Chance gehabt, all die schlecht passenden Klamotten zu ersetzen. Jedoch würde er dies bald tun. Sein Abschluss war nur noch ein paar Wochen entfernt. Wenn er nur einfach schon durch die NEWT's wäre, wäre alles einfacher.

„Mr Potter.", sagte Snape, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie waren in der Große Hallen zum Abendessen und waren sich beide der neugierigen Augen und Ohren um sie herum bewusst. „Ich habe über das Problem, welches wir diskutiert haben, nachgedacht. Kommen Sie heute Abend um acht Uhr in mein Büro, damit wir das beraten können. Ich habe vielleicht eine Lösung gefunden."

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Harry und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde ignorierend.

--

„Ich habe nicht herausgefunden, wie Sie meine Zauber gebrochen haben.", gab Snape später am Abend zu. „Aber ich denke, wenn wir den unterschwelligen Grund für diese Situation beheben können, können wir es stoppen."

„Und das bedeutet?"

Snape schickte ihm einen wütenden Blick. „Das bedeutet, dass ich glaube das Sie schlafwandeln, verursacht durch den Stress wegen der NEWT's. Wenn wir den Stress verschwinden lassen, lassen wir den Grund für Ihr Schlafwandeln verschwinden. Folglich werden Sie nicht mehr in meinem Bett landen."

„Und wie lassen wir den Stress verschwinden?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Ich muss die NEWT's machen, also..."

„Ich habe einen Trank, der den Stress beruhigen wird.", erklärte Snape, als er eine Phiole aus seiner Schreibtischschublade holte. „Es ist ähnlich wie ein Beruhigungstrank, aber es wird die Sinne nicht dämpfen. Dies wird Sie einfach den Durchblick behalten lassen, wenn Sie Ihre Examen ablegen. Nehmen Sie zwei Tropfen am Morgen und zwei Tropfen kurz bevor Sie ins Bett gehen."

--

Der Trank war erstaunlich. Harry erkannte, dass er die Sorgen und die Angst wegen der Examen entfernte und nur eine starke Fähigkeit zur Konzentration zurück ließ. Sogar Hermine war beeindruckt von Harrys neu erwachtem Fleiß. Harry dachte fast, dass es mit seinen NEWT's nun klappen würde.

Was der Trank allerdings nicht tat, war seine nächtlichen Besuche in Snapes Bett zu stoppen.

„Ich will die Ganzkörperklammer ausprobieren.", erzählte Snape Harry an dem Morgen seines ersten Examens. „Heute Nacht, wenn Sie ins Bett gehen, sprechen Sie eine Ganzkörperklammer auf sich selbst. Ihre Freunde können sie morgen früh entfernen, aber dies sollte Sie zur Abwechslung mal für eine Nacht in Ihrem eigenen Bett halten."

„Sicher.", sagte Harry nicht gerade enthusiastisch. „Ich werde es probieren."

--

Harry sprach die Ganzkörperklammer auf sich selbst. Dann bat er Ron, den Zauber zu sprechen, was eine Menge an Erklärungen erforderte, die keiner der Beiden genoss. Schließlich schlich Snape sich in den Schlafraum und sprach den Zauber persönlich. Aber alles umsonst. Jeden Morgen wachte Harry in Snapes Armen auf, in Snapes Bett. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, er war ziemlich froh, dass der Zauber nicht funktionierte.

Am vierten Morgen von Harrys Examen wachte er in Snapes Armen auf, allerdings nicht in Snapes Bett. Sie befanden sich in einem unbenutzten Klassenraum, auf einem, in ein Feldbett verwandeltem Schreibtisch.

Am fünften, und letzten Morgen seiner Examen, wachte er in dem Bett in einem der Gästezimmer auf.

Snape hatte versucht, sich vor ihm zu verstecken, aber es hatte nicht geklappt.

„Da muss etwas sein, dass ich übersehen habe." Snape seufzte frustriert. „Ich brauche mehr Informationen. Wenn ich nachts wach wäre, wüsste ich mehr, aber ich habe versucht, die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben, mit wenig Erfolg."

„Was ist mit einem unbetroffenem Beobachter?",fragte Harry.

„Wir können schlecht einfach jemanden fragen.", schnappte Snape. „Aber..."

„Was?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum ich nicht schon vorher daran gedacht habe!". Snape grinste und Harrys Magen schlug einen Salto. Snape war wirklich sehr attraktiv, wenn er nicht gerade den kompletten Bastard spielte. „Ich werde einen See-All benutzen! Der wird jede Ihrer Bewegungen aufzeichnen, solange Sie sich unter diesem Zauber befinden. Dann können wir uns alles ansehen und finden heraus, wie Sie das die ganze Zeit anstellen!"

Harry war sehr neugierig darauf, zu erfahren wie er Snapes Zauber entfernt hatte und diesem zu unbekannten Orten gefolgt war. Es war fast so, als ob sein Unterbewusstsein ein Radar hätte, das nur auf Snape gerichtet war.

„Okay.", stimmte Harry zu. Er fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl dabei, sich einem unwilligem Partner so aufzudrängen, sogar wenn Snape es zu genießen schien, ihn jeden Morgen zu halten. Aber einfach, weil er einen Schwarm hatte, bedeutete nicht, dass Snape sich damit würde beschäftigen wollen.

--

Sie waren zurück in Snapes Quartieren am nächsten Morgen. Es war Samstag, so hatten sie genug Zeit die Aufzeichnungen des See-All durchzusehen, ohne sich beeilen zu müssen. In Snapes Wohnzimmer sitzend, warteten die Beiden darauf, dass das See-All die Ereignisse der vorrangegangenen Nacht abspielte.

_Es fing damit an, dass – langweilig genug – Harry friedlich schlafend in seinem eigenen Bett lag. _

_Der Schlafsaal war still, bis auf die Schnarchgeräusche der fünf jungen Männer. Es war ungefähr 2 Uhr morgens, als endlich etwas interessantes passierte. Die Tür zum Schlafsaal wurde geöffnet und, in dem düsteren Licht vom Korridor erkennbar, stand dort eine vertraute Shilouette._

_Snape betrat den Raum und ging direkt auf Harrys Bett zu. Da war ein glasiger, trüber Blick in seinen Augen. Snape war sich nichts bewusst, bis auf den Jungen in dem ersten Bett. Harry._

_Leise schlich er zu der schlafenden Gestalt und schob die Decken beiseite. Harry rührte sich ein wenig in seinem Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf. Zufrieden hob der Tränkemeister die kleinere Gestalt auf seine Arme und verließ den Raum._

_Der Weg in die Kerker dauerte nicht allzu lange, da Snape viele Geheimwege kannte, die den Weg abkürzten. Niemand anderes war zu dieser Zeit noch unterwegs und, ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, erreichten sie schließlich Snapes Quartiere. Schon legte der ältere Zauberer Harry sanft auf das Bett und kletterte neben ihn. Ihn in seine Arme ziehend, platzierte Snape einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Harrys unordentlichem Haarmop. Harry seufzte und ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen. Snape entspannte sich ebenfalls und wenig später war auch er eingeschlafen._

„Du warst es.", wisperte Harry.

„Oh mein Gott." Snape schien genauso geschockt von dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatten.

„Du liebst mich.", stellte Harry fest. Es war keine Frage. Die Szene, die sie gerade beobachtet hatten, ließ keinen Zweifel an dieser Sache. Snape, vollkommener Bastard der er war, konnte niemanden so zärtlich behandeln, wie er es bei Harry getan hatte, ohne in ihn verliebt zu sein.

„I...Ich...Ich wusste es nicht!", stotterte Snape. „Es tut mir Leid."

Harry grinste nur. „Mir nicht."

Snape sah ihn mit tiefstem Elend und Verwirrung an, so fuhr Harry fort: „Ich dachte, ich war es, weil ich dich schon so lange will. Zuerst war es nur Lust, aber seit ich angefangen habe, bei dir aufzuwachen, habe ich erkannt, dass es so viel mehr ist. Ich liebe es, wenn du mit deinen Fingern durch meine Haare fährst oder meine Wange streichelst, wenn du denkst, ich schlafe noch. Ich wollte keinen Weg finden, damit es aufhört. Ich wollte nicht das einzigste aufgeben, was ich glaubte mit dir haben zu können."

„Aber ich bin so ein Bastard zu dir gewesen!", protestierte Snape, konnte allerdings den Hoffnungsschimmer nicht aus seinen Augen verbannen.

„Und ich war eine Nervensäge von einem Schüler.", hielt Harry dagegen. „Es ist nicht wichtig. Ich liebe dich trotzdem." Er lehnte sich näher an den Mann, den er liebte und versuchte einen Kuss auf diese verführerischen Lippen zu setzen, aber er wurde aufgehalten.

„Wir können das nicht tun.", seufzte Snape. „Du bist mein Schüler. Es wäre falsch."

Harry grinste wieder. „Da heute Abend die Abschlussfeier stattfindet, werde ich dann nicht mehr länger irgendjemandes Schüler sein."

Bei dieser Erinnerung lächelte Snape plötzlich und Harrys Herz begann im Staccato zu klopfen. „Dann sollten wir bis heute Abend warten."

--

In dieser Nacht musste Snape Harry nicht vom Gryffindor Turm 'entführen'; er war bereits in Snapes Bett, nackt, befriedigt und völlig glücklich genau dort zu sein, wo er war, solange Snape ihn würde haben wollen. Und Snape plante nicht, ihn jemals wieder gehen zu lassen.

* * *

So, Schluss aus ende! 

Is dieser One-Shot net zum dahinschmelzen?

Nun ja, die Autorin und ich hoffen auf viele Kommis!

Werde sie dann auch selbstverständlich weiterleiten..._grins_

bye, wölfin


End file.
